Alex
postać występująca w seriach Starshine Legacy, Stajnia Marzeń i Star Stable Online. Należy do Jeźdźców Dusz, jej symbolem jest piorun, a koniem Tin-Can. Posiada moc mentalnego uderzenia. Mieszkała z mamą i czterema braćmi w Dzielnicy Kruczej, obecnie często można ją spotkać w Winnicy Srebrnej Polany. Alex jest chłopczycą, lubi męskie zajęcia takie jak naprawianie silników, bardzo troszczy się też o swoją rodzinę. Starshine Legacy: Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźców Alex pomaga Lisie otworzyć zablokowaną szafkę Lindy, lecz przed tym chce, żeby Lisa udowodniła, że nie jest chuchrem i musi ją złapać. Później Alex daje jej swój gadżet, gdy ta wyrusza na ratunek Starshine. Starshine Legacy: Tajemnice Sosnowego Wzgórza Alex jest jedną z osób, z którymi Linda musi przeprowadzić wywiad do szkolnej gazetki. Opowiada jej o tym, co lubi robić i gdzie mieszka. Starshine Legacy: The Legend of Pandoria Alex pomaga Anne odwrócić uwagę Jessiki podczas sesji zdjęciowej. Starshine Legacy: The Riddle of Dark Core Alex jest postacią grywalną w tej części. Alex ma ciężki dzień w szkole, pani Graham cały czas jej pilnuje. Niestety okazuje się, że jej młodszy brat, James, jest prześladowany przez Bucka, dlatego dziewczyna wymyka się spod oka nauczycielki. Broniąc brata, Alex zostaje wyzwana na wyścig na Wzgórzu Strachów przez Katję. Przegrywa go, ponieważ tamta oszukiwała. Dzięki pomocy Frippa Alex odkrywa swoją moc mentalnego uderzenia i dowiaduje się, jak wyzwać Katję na ponowny pojedynek za pomocą Kodeksu Pandorii. Okazuje się jednak, że pokonanie Katji to za mało, a Garnok i tak ma się uwolnić. By temu zapobiec, na samym końcu czwórka dziewczyn: Lisa, Linda, Anne i Alex jadą na swoich koniach do Pandorii, by zniszczyć swoje pieczęcie. Stajnia Marzeń: Jesienny Galop Alex udostępnia kros niedaleko Hillcrest. Prosi gracza o przyniesienie kilku jabłek. Stajnia Marzeń: Zimowy Rajd Alex stoi w pobliżu stadniny Meander. Prosi gracza o dostarczenie siana i udostępnia bieg z przeszkodami. Po przejściu całego toru, mówi graczowi, gdzie ma się udać, by zakwalifikować się do wzięcia udziału w Pucharze Dietricha. Stajnia Marzeń: Wiosenna Przygoda Alex udostępnia slalom na plaży w Bayridge. Prosi gracza o posprzątanie śmieci z plaży. Stajnia Marzeń: Letnie Zawody thumb|Awatar Alex w Starshine Legacy i Stajni MarzeńAlex znajduje się w chacie niedaleko Farmy Grzechotnika. Udostępnia górski bieg z przeszkodami. Star Stable Online thumb|Awatar Alex w SSOAlex jest pierwszym Jeźdźcem Dusz, jakiego gracz spotyka w grze, a w zadaniach z fabułą jest najczęściej pojawiającym się Jeźdźcem Dusz. Poznajemy Alex, gdy w Winnicy Srebrnej Polany pojawia się Sabine. Wraz z Alex gracz musi przeszkodzić jej w uprowadzeniu Justina, co kończy się niepowodzeniem. Następnie dziewczyny odkrywają dokumenty o panu Sandsie i dowiadują się, że jest on byłym mężem Baronowej i dziadkiem Justina. Następnie uwalniają Lindę, która była więziona w Zamku Srebrnej Polany. Jakiś czas później Alex powraca do Centrum Jeździeckiego Srebrnej Polany i odsyła gracza do Elizabeth Sunbeam, która wskazuje drogę do Sekretnego Kręgu Druidów. W następnych zadaniach z Alex, gracz płynie na Platformę Dark Core i podsłuchuje dyskusję o wykorzystaniu Justina na Jeźdźca Mroku. Po podzieleniu się z Alex wiadomościami, razem idą na zebranie w Sekretnym Kamiennym Kręgu. Na koniec zebrania Elizabeth Sunbeam wprowadza gracza do Kręgu Słońca, a po osiągnięciu tam reputacji "Popularna" gracz ponownie udaje się do Dark Core i odkrywa portal. Stąd wydostaje się Katja - jest to potwierdzenie koszmarów Jamesa. Po drugiej wyprawie do Dark Core gracz pomaga Alex zamknąć pandoryczne szczeliny w Miasteczku Srebrnej Polany i usunąć z miasteczka Cienie Tropicieli, co wprowadza go do Kręgu Błyskawicy. Po osiągnięciu maksymalnego poziomu reputacji w tym kręgu i po zamknięciu wszystkich Szczelin Pandorycznych, Alex ma dla gracza nowe zadania związane z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem Błyskawicy, w którym również trzeba zdobywać punkty reputacji. Kiedy Alex spotyka się z matką w centrum handlowym, gracz dowiaduje się, że dawniej ojciec Alex porzucił rodzinę. Mimo to Alex twierdzi, że cała piątka rodzeństwa miała dobre dzieciństwo i że bardzo kochają mamę. Gracz odnajduje Alex na farmie Marleya, gdzie Alex uczy swoją matkę jeździć konno. Gracz mówi Alex, żeby przybyła na plażę Moorland, aby pomogła porwać barkę, żeby uratować Justina. Po przybyciu Alex, Linda, Lisa i gracz planują plan działania. Po ustaleniu planu zwracają się z prośbą do pani Holdsworth, aby przygotowała im eliksir zmieniający człowieka w dowolną postać. Po zebraniu potrzebnych składników, o które pani Holdsworth prosiła, dziewczyny i gracz kierują się w stronę barki. Wypijając przygotowany eliksir, gracz i Lisa próbują przedostać się na barkę, ale niestety im się nie udaje. Alex i Linda, które przedostały się po kryjomu na barkę, próbują ją uruchomić, aby popłynąć do Dark Core. Gracz i Lisa, które osłaniają barkę, rzucają bobami usypiającymi w pracowników Dark Core, które dostały od pani Holdsworth. Gdy udaje się Alex uruchomić barkę, mówi graczowi i Lisie, aby spotkali się w porcie w Fort Pinta. Uciekając przed pracownikami gracz i Lisa docierają do portu, ale nie zastają barki. Lisa mówi graczowi, aby zaczekali do jutra. Nazajutrz po przybyciu barki, gracz z resztą dziewczyn wybiera się do platformy wiertniczej Dark Core, do której bez trudu się przedostają. Linda zgłasza się na ochotnika, by popilnować barki, aż do zakończenia planu ratowania Justina. Gdy Linda zostaje, gracz, Alex i Lisa idą szukać chłopaka. Dostrzegają go uwięzionego w beczce znajdującego się na wąskiej desce nad morzem. Kiedy Alex i Lisa zastanawiają się co robić dalej, otwierają się drzwi do budynku Dark Core. Gracz udaje się do środka. W środku czeka na gracza pan Sands. Mówi graczowi, że pomoże mu uwolnić Justina, ponieważ nie chce jego śmierci i zapewnia również, że to tylko ze względu na Justina postanawia pomóc. Po wyjściu gracza pan Sands wszczyna alarm w Dark Core, dzięki czemu część pracowników udaje się do budynku. Wykorzystując to gracz, Alex oraz Lisa udają się na platformę, aby uratować Justina. Komiksy Alex pomaga Lisie, gdy ta ucieka przed panem Sandsem. Obserwuje zmagania dziewczyny w stadninie. W drugiej części komiksu dostaje wiadomość, że jej brat ma kłopoty, ale okazuje się to zasadzką Frippa. W komiksie Moln över Silverglade Alex ma ufarbowane na biało włosy, błękitne pasemka oraz bardziej nowoczesny styl ubierania, a na szyi przewieszone słuchawki. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Mają i razem z nią uwalniają Meteora z furgonetki Dark Core. Ciekawostki * W rosyjskiej wersji językowej Starshine Legacy imię Alex zmieniono na Alina. * Alex jest pierwszym z czterech Jeźdźców Duszy, których gracz poznaje w Star Stable Online. en:Alex sv:Alex Kategoria:Star Stable Online Kategoria:Starshine Legacy Kategoria:Stajnia Marzeń Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie